Dawn
by MotherOfCreek
Summary: Dawn Starts her journey as a young girl not knowing anything beyond her small town of Twinleaf, will she grow into the worlds greatest trainer and make new friends? Or wilt under the pressure! Dawn X Cynthia (?)
1. The Beginning

_Hey guys I'm back and this new story will take priority over my old stuff that is unfinished since my computer broke and I cant be arsed to re-write like 20k words I had saved up :/ This is my first Pokemon fanfic and is based around the pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum but with more realistic outlooks on everything that goes off in the game so please don't hassle me about certain things being in different orders ect. Other than that until the main characters meet I'm having a different characters POV per chapter so let me know which is your favourite an when they eventually meet up I'll do it from the most popular POV. Be sure to review and favourite if you like it and oh yeah... I DON'T OWN POKEMON..._

 _Enjoy :)_

Sighing in disappointment I slump back in my bean bag, all that hype about this TV show and all they get is a red scale they can't even prove comes from a gyarados... some peoples naivety is baffling really.

Before i have too much time to reflect on the poor television show my phone rings, and I smile when I see the wild blonde hair of Barry on my caller ID, my best friend since we where stranded in this small town while the rest of the kids went off on adventures.

Let me explain, in Sinnoh each town has a collection of pokemon set aside by the local pokemon professor for anyone over the age of ten (with their parents consent of course) to start a pokemon adventure. These kids get given one that matches their personality (usually a bird or rodent pokemon since their everywhere and easy to capture) or if the local professor acknowledges them as gifted in handling pokemon,he can give them a choice between the three elemental pokemon that are much rarer and much stronger than other starters. For Sinnoh it's Chimchar, Turtwig and my absolute favourite, Piplup.

I was actually labelled as a gifted PokeHandler in school but after mine and Barry's dad got into a skiing accident our mom's took us out of the adventures program, which i didn't blame her for... after what happened to dad it scarred me to go out of our town of twinleaf. Now that I think about it, I've only ever been as far out as Sandgem town, but that's only ever if my mom makes me do her errands. Being honest though now that I'm 17, the idea of a great adventure does have its appeal, and Barry would love it too with how obsessed with pokemon he is... oh crap Barry!

Snapping back into reality I accept the call, "Hey Barry, what's up?"

"What's up? Did you see that pile of crap on the TV, it was full of the most stupidest set of 'Explorers' I've ever seen!"

I smile inwardly to myself, stopping myself from teasing him over how stressed he's getting and instead choose to let him ride it out, "Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, they tried using honey to attract it, it would been eaten by magikarp before any rare pokemon ever got a glimpse of it, never mind a red gyarados! I swear sometimes i think we could do better." I giggle as I say this, meaning it as a joke but as usual it goes straight over Barrys head,

"Hey, your right! We should go and try and find that rare pokemon! We'd be at least better than those idiots.."

"Barry, that not what i..."

"So it's settled, I'l meet you at the crossroads in 5.. But hurry, a $1,000,000 fine if you'r late!" Before I can argue any more Barry hangs up, leaving me to curse myself for putting the idea in his head as I get up to leave. Knowing how much Barry can talk i get my earphones and slide them under my hat out of sight, with Nightcore ready to play on my phone in case Barry went off on one of his wild moaning sprees again. Now ready to leave I make my way towards the crossroads.

What I was expecting to see after the quick 5 minute walk out of town (i say that in the loosest term possible, its more like a village) was a very impatient Barry, to y surprise he was actually sat down... still. Well, his head was still moving, looking at the path towards the lake and the path towards Sandgem Town continuously after each other with a focused look on his face, one I'm not sure I've seen on his face before now that I think about it. It actually becomes so weird I feel i have to say something, so I quietly cough, and he sudden;y bursts into life again, jumping up so fast it startles me slightly, "DAWN! Perfect timing... I've made a decision. Rare pokemon are rare for a reason ya see, so we should get some pokemon of our own before we try and catch it... Yanno in case it doesn't exactly want to be caught and tries attacking us..."

I'm actually quiet surprised by Barry's thinking, usually he is a more of a Act now, finish later kind of person, so he must be scared or at least be worried to have put the extra thought in... but as I contemplate what he's said I realise his thought process hadn't gone too far, "That's actually a good idea with Professor Rowan being back and all... but wait, there's tall grass everywhere in between here and Sandgem. How are we going to get there without a trainers help?"

Barry sighs and sits back down, looking at the tall grass in between us and Sandgem. Usually people get to and from Sandgem though pokemon trainers, they place an advert on the bulletin board with how many people they can keep safe and its first come first serve. People get a safe passage and pokemon trainers not only get to train all their pokemon at the same time on wild pokemon (Which under pokemon league rules is illegal unless your giving passage to at least 6 people) but they earn priority points. They don't really mean much until the end of the year where the person with the highest amount of points from each 'large' town get to attend a ball full of celebrities. I personally don't understand why people give passage because even though it gives you a decent amount of points you get so much more for defeating just one gym leader, in fact when I was 14 someone beat the temporary gym leader in Orebourgh city (while Roawrk was still too young) and he got so many points you only got one or two people a month offering passage because everyone else gave up.

"AHA! I got it! All we have to do is make a run for it." I laugh slightly but then i realise that he's being serious and physically facepalm.

"Barry... you know when you sit down and go all serious are you genuinely try and think of good ideas? Because right now it seems like you sit there thinking of dumb ideas that you know will piss me off."

Looking slightly hurt Barry slumps over, and I can tell his idea is genuinely the best he could come up with, "Jeez Dawn if you don't want a Pokemon then don't come with me..." He takes a couple steps back, getting ready to carry out his moronic plan, "Okay... 3...2.."

"STOP, STOP!"

Barry and I both freeze. My mind instantly raced towards the very illegal herbs that are currently in my backpack, and with the way Barry looking at me anxiously I'm sure he's thinking the same thing as the silhouette a man walks from towards the lake.

"Now why would two of my former star pupils be so reckless in making there way to the tall grass when they most certainly don't have any pokemon?!" Instantly me and the blonde relax, recognising the professors voice and gradually seeing our old Poke-Ed class teacher in what must have been years.

In a strange mix of getting told off and being greeted for the first time in years we aren't aren't sure which to address first, leaving a very long, awkward silence until finally Barry tries to explain himself, "Professor Rowan! Umm... we just... we where going to run real fast and see you because we wanted pokemon to catch a really rare pokemon that those idiots on tv couldn't."

Barry moves next to me, and Rowan strokes his moustache as he used to when he taught at the local trainer school until he went off to do famous research with Professor Oak in the Kanto region, "Well, that is no behaviour that two aspiring trainers should show. if such reckless and short sighted behaviour where to be shown in a Pokemons training and development then it would not only endanger yourself but also you'r pokemon."

Barry slumps slightly as I physically tense up... Great, my only chance of being a normal kid (albeit 7 years late) is ruined because of a dumb plan that I didn't want to be a part of... it's like school all over again with Barry's idiocy getting me into trouble...

"Wait, it's my fault that I was going to put myself in danger not Dawns... she told me it was stupid but I didn't listen to her so if you'r going to punish someone let it be me. I always do this and she suffers the consciousness of my actions way to often, don't let me mess this up for her too professor."

I'm actually speechless. Barry was actually acting mature for once... something was up, and when I saw Rowan's face with a look of pride over Barry sudden confession I knew exactly what it was.

"Do you two really love Pokemon?"

"YES!" We reply in unison, not wanting the Professor to change his mind.

"Then Dawn, Barry, I entrust you two with the first elemental pokemon I have awarded since my return... now... where did I put my..."

Suddenly from nowhere a boy, no older than me or Barry, came running down, briefcase in hand and panting heavily until he aught up to the professor, "Y...you forgot... your briefcase... again... Oh god..."

"Ahh yes, right on time! Lucas, I'd like you to meet your new co-workers, Dawn and Barry." The boy, who stands slightly taller than myself and nearly the same height as Barry because of his beret, doesn't look to happy by the news that we soon will be working together. Wait, when did we agree to work for him?

"But professor, I thought you wanted these Pokemon to do comparison checks with different regions pokemon..." Lucas is obviously annoyed by the idea of us helping him for some reason, which reminds me,

"Wait... What do you mean Co-worker." Barry nods, obviously as confused as I was about Rowan's statement without even consulting us.

Rowan just laughs all three of our protests off, pulling out a candy while shaking his head at us, "You didn't think I'd give you two Pokemon, without your mothers permission, free of charge did you? But don't be worried, you won't have to do anything too difficult, anyway all that's for another time," He pops the candy in hi mouth and reaches for the case and pulling out two Pokemon.

Of course I wouldn't have expected them for free, why should I? But seeing the pokeballs, one of which would hold not only my new companion, but he symbol that I could go anywhere, and do anything for once in my life... nothing else mattered. Rowan smiled slightly at me and I held out my hand, "Now Dawn, ever since you where a little girl I knew you where special. You had a love for Pokemon and a drive to learn more about them that reminded me of my own at that age, so for that reason i entrust to you, if my memory serves me rightly, is your favourite Pokemon. I know that if you can teach it your drive and passion for all tasks, no matter the size or difficulty, you two will become unbeatable in any and all things you wish to achieve."

Slowly, a tear forms in the corner of my eye. All I try and do is thank him but instead of words only a lump forms and I fall to my knees as my new Pokemon releases itself and in front of me, stands my very own Piplup.

He looks up at me, bowing slightly and smiling, "Hello Piplup... I.. I'm you'r new trainer."

For a brief second Piplup looks me up and down and my heart launches to my throat, not wanting to be reject by the Pokemon I knew I wanted ever since i was a little girl. Thankfully though, after a minute of awkward silence between everyone, Piplup jumps into my arms, chirping happily as my nerves flush away. Rubbing Piplup's head gently he lets out a sweet, low growl making me giggle when he starts to look embarrassed about it.

You might think this is a bit silly, a 17 year old girl getting so emotional about her first Pokemon. For me though, it's so much more than that. When I was younger I'd spend hour after hour with my dad, doing fake battles with his Pokemon and the one I'd always choose was his Prinplup and of course he'd make his Pokemon pretend to faint so I always won. After the accident though, since my mom couldn't afford to look after all of his Pokemon on her own she gave them over to the Pokemon League.

I was distraught, the only Pokemon my mom let us keep was Casper, a Haunter and my dads strongest Pokemon. He would sleep in my room after the accident and whenever I got nightmares Casper would show up in my dream and make them happy... until my mom gave him away to her friend, something about a haunted house and out of control ghastlys I think?

"Dawn... DAWN!" Jumping back into reality I blush at being caught yet again by Barry, who has a Turtwig that looks rather confused resting on his head, "How about it then?

I look at Lucas and Rowan, both with the same expectant look on their face as Barry, obviously waiting for an answer to something. I don't want to disappoint anyone so screw it, "Umm.. sure?"

Barry's face brightens up, taking a few steps back as his Turtwig jumps off his head and into a battle stance... shit. A battle already. Taking Barry's lead I take a few steps back, letting Piplup jump from my arms and into the male shift arena at the crossroads, Rowan seems to have made himself the referee, not that we need one with only on Pokemon.

"Since I have type advantage, and your Piplup looks so weak, I'll let you start us off" Barry laughs to himself but I just flip him off, making him slightly less cocky.

From what I know of Turtwigs they are fast, and agile. They don't become tanky Pokemon until they evolve into Grotle so if I start by lowering it's attack any pot shots it gets off my Piplup should be able to take, "Ok Piplup, let's start this off with a grow!"

Without hesitation my Piplup lets out a painful shriek aimed towards Grotle that makes it visibly distressed, even making him wince slightly, but Barry doesn't look to bothered by it, "Ha! That all you got? Turtwig, use tackle!"

"Piplup, growl again and use Pound." Lucas and Barry look puzzled at my decision of making my Piplup stand my ground, but once Piplup's second growl hits Turtwig his tackle barely has enough power to move Piplup, making it easy to get off a full power pound into Turtwigs face, making him retreat looking hurt. Piplup must be a strong one to do that much damage on a physical type against a Turtwig.

"Ugh no fair! Turtwig, withdraw and catch your breath."

His Turtwig does as its told but a Turtwigs shell doesn't turn into a full one until it evolves, until then its just made of mud so the defence boost it gives isn't effective if you can get them on their back, "Pound him Piplup, aim as low as you can then keep pounding his torso!"

As Piplup follows my commands my plan works perfectly, Piplups strength in his pound being able to flip Turwig onto his back and from there, despite Barry's shouting and accusations that I cheated, it was like pounding fish in a barrel. Turtwig was out for the count.

With an amused grin Rowan lifts a hand in my direction, claiming m the winner. a couple people from the town had walked up and seen the commotion, giving me a small round of applause before wandering off back to their homes.

"Piplup you where amazing!" I get to my knees and scoop up Piplup, who seemed to be enjoying the attention from the crowd, Giggling I make him a promise, " If you can work that hard in every battle we do, then you'll be getting thousands of people cheering for you. Does that sound good?"

Piplup chirps up to me, looking rather pleased at the idea. On the other side of the crossroads though, Barry had returned Turtwig and was arguing with Professor Rowan.

"What's up with this pokemon! Did you give e a dud just because I threw spit balls at you in class? That tackle should've knocked that water type out in one!"

Rowan looked rather displeased at his sore attitude and as I scooped up Piplup in my arms and went over to try and calm things down Rowan was having none of it, "no no no.. Wait.. I knew that was you! Ah-hem, despite that, you lost because Dawn here knew that Growl is a move that disrupts Pokemon while performing a move and lowers the attack. Since Turtwig is faster than Piplup the only way she could get close enough to do serious damage was to take a hit, weakened by two growls, then counter. And also, the fact that Piplup is a water type had no effect because tackle is a normal type move, you should have used absorb if you wanted to get a damage advantage over it. Now if ou've had enough sulking I need to be off back to the lab to get replacement Pokemon. I expect to see both of you at my lab at 10 AM sharp."

Barry isn't sure what to do with the information, letting the Professor leave with Lucas in trail, after a few steps he turns to me though, "Oh and Dawn, congratulations, that was a fine display with the elegance and power I would expect with parents of your calibre. Tell Johanna I said hello."

And with that, he was off. Leaving me, Piplup and Barry, the latter was the first to speak, "So, you won... but don't get cocky because I'm battling you again real soon and winning this time! I promise."

I roll my eyes as he runs off, not even saying goodbye and leaving me to walk back with my Piplup. I carry him of course, he's earned it. Turning on my Nightcore Piplup shakes his head from the slight vibrations of 'I think I'm in Love'. Giving him one of my earphones he bobs his head, seemingly enjoying the song, suddenly though he realises something, and points at the now distant Barry and then to the Music and I realise what he's asking.

"Hahaha, no Piplup, I don't love Barry. In fact, I've never really so much as thought a boy was cute.." Piplup seems upset by this, staring at me with those big black eyes and I can't help but giggle, "Of course apart from you silly."

With that, Piplup chirps again and I realise how good a Pokemon I have. Somehow, deep down. I know that not only is this the start of new friendship with Piplup, but a new adventure too.

 _Hey guys, I'm going to make this every Sunday in the Uk but since time zones be sure to Follow this and please review because that helps me alot in getting the motivation to right alot more which means more for you guys. Thanks alot :)_


	2. Not Everything Is Easy

It starts to get dark by the time I finally get home, and Piplup is still bobbing his head to my music, even though his eyes are starting to struggle to to stay open. After his first fight in what must have been a while I can't blame him, however keeping him awake will defiantly be worth it when my mom finds out what I'm going to be doing.

Shaking my Piplup slightly his eyes shoot open, his head no longer resting into my chest while he looks up at me with his cute little eyes, "Are you ready Piplup? My mom's a little strict but once she sees how cute you are she'll calm down." Piplup nods, puffing out his chest slightly as i open the door.

My mother, as usual is sat on the couch with her small tea set watching some contest show that's tediously boring, at first I don't think she'll notice me and Piplup, that is until I shut the door and her head flips round, immediately spotting Piplup and getting confused, "Hey swe.. oh my gosh is that a Piplup!"

I let out a sigh of relief at my mothers words, maybe this will be easier than I thought. Piplup brightens up in my arms at the attention, and when I sit down next to my mom he jumps in-between us pumping his chest which make me and my mother giggle, " Yeah, mom meet Piplup, Piplup meet mom." Just like he did with me Piplup bows politely, obviously having been in Rowans company long enough for it to be taught his manners.

My mother beams, even though Piplup isn't her favourite Pokemon as a beauty judge she always appreciates any with manners and adorableness that Piplup posses, "Oh my, isn't he just the cutest little thing! Did Rowan give him you to do contests with? Oh Dawn, I'm so glad you changed your mind about this." Piplup looks confused, and sees the various beauty treatments being given to a Starly, making him back away from my mother and look up at me, obviously not too pleased with the idea of being put through similar treatments.

"Umm... not exactly, mom. Look, I know that you had certain plans for me to be just like you... but Piplup and I aren't interested in Contests. Rowan gave me him to go on and explore our region, and help him as his lab assistant. On my own adventure."

Seizing up I can't trace how my mother will respond, she keeps flicking her head between me and Piplup, her face emotionless while she decides how to respond, until finally after a few awkward moments in silence, she grabs y hand softly and looks into my eyes, "Dawn, from when you where little, I knew you where going to be something special. Even when you where little I could see the look in your eye when you watched you father battle or played with his Pokemon, but, after the... accident... I knew that if I let you go there was a chance I'd never see you again, just like I never saw your father..." A tear pours from my mothers eye, however she struggles through and clears a lump in her throat before continuing, "Now though, I see, it was selfish of me to do that. You are so special that everyone deserves to see it, not just me..."

Pulling my mother close I don't know what to say, but it doesn't matter, all that matters is I love her, and even though I'll miss her more than anything else, I need to do this, not just for Rowan. For myself too.

My mother pulls back, getting a tissue and wiping her eyes, "When do you go?"

"Rowan want's me to be at his lab first thing tomorrow morning." To my surprise she only nods in response, going to the T.V and pulling from a draw underneath it (which to be perfectly honest I had forgotten was there) a small piece of crumpled paper and hands it to me. Its an address... I recognise a few, three are Pokemon Gyms and one is a mansion outside Eterna City, but the other two I have no idea where they are.

"What.. what's this?"

My mom smiles, "These are the addresses where they took your dads Pokemon... They where given to his friends, I'll give them a call and let you know your coming to see them. Of course most of them where given to trainers so you won't be able to take them, but I'm sure they'd love to see you..."

My farther had 6 Pokemon, Casper and Prinplup like I already mentioned, but even though the other 4, Machoke, Gibble, Sneasel and Wingull weren't my favourite, it doesn't mean I didn't love them all like family. It'll be good seeing them again, "Thanks mm... I'm going to go get some rest for tomorrow."

She nods in agreement and we say our good nights, gathering Piplup i show him to my room, and as soon as he lies on haunters old bed he's fast asleep. I don't blame him, tomorrows a big day.

Walking up to the door of Professor Rowans lab Piplup looks up and gives me a re affirming nod. I don't now why, but Piplup doesn't like going in his Pokeball, which is fine for now, but once he starts getting bigger I need t start forcing him into it, otherwise I'll be stuck carrying

THUD!

I pull back, holding my head in pain as does the blonde idiot who ran into me does the same, I make sure Piplups ok, which luckily he is, "Barry why have you got to be such an idiot all of your life for?"

Barry rolls his eyes, "Dawn, don't be such a sour puss. Besides, I'm already running late... See ya." As he runs away, Piplups eyes narrow, obviously not a big fan of the clumsy nitwit, "Don't worry Piplup, you can get him back soon enough, right now we need a trainer card though..."

Piplup nods in agreement as I push the door open again, still holding my head to try and numb the pain. Looking around I struggle to find Professor Rowan, there's a lot of scientist doing different things, none of which I have any clue about. Eventually after spending several minutes looking like a lost puppy a familiar red beret comes over to save me , "Hey... Dawn right?" I nod, unable to remember the boys name, "I'm Lucas, from yesterday. I've got to say although your tactics where unorthodox you really shut Barry up... if only for yesterday, he came 30 minutes early and started ordering people around so he could see the professor..."

I sigh as my cheeks redden, "Yes, he's a bit... eccentric sometime. I'm really sorry if he was rude."

Lucas laughs and rubs the back of his head awkwardly, "It's fine, it's just usually when I see people that excited about getting there pokemon it's the 10 year olds... anyway, come this way to Rowans office

I nod, following Lucas as he leads me up a staircase and to a large office with glass windows on the front with Rowan at a desk overlooking his scientists working. The more artistic side of me realised what a perfect scene for painting it would be, however, as Lucas opens the door I remember the real reason I'm here, and step into Rowans office, the door being closed behind me.

"Ahh, Dawn." He pats away some of his papers into his desk and gestures for me to take a seat, he notices Piplup in my arms and chuckles to himself, "I see your taking good care of your Piplup, have you had a chance to train him since yesterday?"

"Not training as such, Piplup did fight off a couple of Pokemon in the tall grass on the way over here though." In fact, I was being modest. Piplup had defeated 5 Bidoofs and a couple Starlys on the walk over, most of which in one hit with pound. that reminds me, " But... most of the Pokemon he beat was with pound, but I though Piplups had weaker physical attack and stronger special attack, why is he so strong?"

Rowan leans back, a puzzled expression on his face while he strokes his moustache, " Well, if I had to guess from watching your pokemon fight yesterday... I'd say you'r Piplup is Brave in it's nature. Without running the risk of overloading you with information, when a Pokemon is brave in nature it's physical attack gets a sharp boost compared to others of the same breed, on the downside however, they have reduced speed. It's rather common in Piplups, they are a very proud Pokemon."

This does make a lot of sense, and would explain why Piplup doesn't like being in its Pokeball, "Hmm, thanks a lot Professor. You sure do know a lot about this stuff."

He chuckles again, popping another candy in his mouth, "Well so I should, I've been study Pokemon for most of my adult life now, Dawn. Which brings me to why you're here.." Sitting forward from his desk he slouches down, fumbling around in a low draw for a brief moment and pulling out what looked like a phone and 5 Pokeballs, "This, is an an invention of Professor Oak, a good friend of mine. I promised I would get the best, most enthusiastic trainers knew. All you do is when you encounter a pokemon, you take a picture of it with this camera on the back, and the Pokedex will document all information and save it to a cloud that gets sent to all the regions for Professors all over the world to use in their research. Of course, if you spend longer amounts of time with a certain Pokemon, the pokedex can get a more in depth documentation, hence the Pokeballs."

I sit in silence, trying to take all the information in, "So... I see pokemon, take a picture and catch them if I can?"

He smiles and nods, "Will that be ok? In return I already have given you Piplup here, and you can have this too," Rowan hands me a card, it has my name on and a picture of me like a drivers licence, "This is Trainer card, but not just any run in the mill one. If you flash this card you will be able to stop in any Pokemon Centre free of charge, as well as getting free health care for your pokemon which is standard for all trainers."

With a smile emerging on my face i pack all the new items in my handbag, putting the card in my purse for tonight, "Is that all Professor? If so I guess I should get going."

He nods in agreement, pulling out his papers and getting on with his work, "I agree, Oh and one more thing. That card also allows you, as my assistant, to access my Pokemon Farm back in the Kanto region, any Pokemon you catch after you already have 6 in your possession scan the Pokeball with the card and my family will look after them personally."

"Wow, t..thank you so much Professor." I'm stunned, such kindness wasn't expected from my old PokEd teacher.

"Thank me by achieving your potential, Dawn. Now get going with Lucas to Jubilife City, otherwise you'll miss a very special lecture at the Trainer school I'd like you to attend, the speaker is a bit of a celebrity so again, your pass will get you through the door."

I smile but inwardly the idea of a class for 'fun' doesn't entertain me, but since Lucas will be pretty much escorting me to Jubilife City I guess he'll be making sure I go. Saying my goodbyes I meet up with Lucas outside and we make our way to route 2, but there's defiantly a layer of awkwardness between me and him. I'm not sure why but he goes to say something but then stops himself, like somethings bothering him, "What's up Lucas?" He looks a little embarrassed, but since there's a good 1-2 hour walk to Jubilife I don't really feel like having the awkward silence. Especially since Piplup looks too cute in my earphones bobbing his head to ruin it.

Blushing slightly, it takes Lucas a few minutes to respond, "Well, it's just about yesterday. I underestimated you and assumed you'd be weak. Then you and Piplup worked so well together.. I'd offer to battle you myself but my if you can beat a grass pokemon that easy I'd hate to see what you could do with a type advantage!"

I giggle, and he chuckles to himself. Now it's my turn to look embarrassed but as we reach the start of the tall grass in route 2, conversations quickly turn to training.

Within a couple hours we reach Jubilife city with Piplup being too strong for me to catch any Pokemon sice fainted Pokemon can't be caught due to Poke-league rules. I'm not too bothered by it since Lucas tells me the Pokemon north and east of Jubilife are a lot stronger and easy to catch... and it also let Piplup perfect his Bubble move enough for me to feel confident about using it in battle, so it was actually time well spent.

Picking Piplup up in front of the Town I hug him tightly, making him growl lowly from the attention, "That was great Piplup! You'r Bubble against those last few trainers was amazing!" He puffs his chest out, acting modest but obviously appreciating the praise. I put Piplups favourite song, 'Take a hint' remix from Nightcore as reward and count up the prize money I earned. Over $100!

I'm so shocked that Lucas stops and laughs at me as he finally catches up, unlike Piplup, his Chimchar had just the right amount of strength in his scratch to leave Pokemon vulnerable to catch without knocking them out and had caught 2 more Pokemon. Looking at his watch his mood shifts into a more serious attitude, "Oh god, look at the time! If we don't hurry up we'll miss that lecture, is your Piplup ok to go straight to the school?" Right on cue my Piplup jumps out of my lap and does his dance for the chorus of his favourite song, making me blush, and Lucas laugh hysterically, "I guess so then, shall we get going?"

Lucas sets off before me and when Piplup finally finishes his dance (which is actually pretty adorable) I scoop him up and we get on our way after Lucas. On my headphones 'I think I'm in Love' comes on, making Piplup chirp happily, but then he looks slightly confused, Making me worried, "What's wrong Piplup?"

He Makes motions towards the headphones and then to Lucas, making me giggle slightly, "Did you not get it last time? I don't find guys cute." This doesn't seem to help him. Pokemon probably don't get it, there animals in a way. They just Breed and move on, love is a hard concept for them to grasp and Piplup especially doesn't seem to get that life isn't like the songs and you can't just love someone straight off the bat.. or maybe it is... I've never been in love so I guess I'm not exactly the best person to explain this to Piplup. When the chorus returns though his confusion passes and I'm spared the embarrassing birds and the bees talk with my new Pokemon, at least for now.

Eventually I do catch up with Lucas, outside a large building in the centre of town. Not being used to the large cities I lagged behind Lucas, taking every chance I got to stop and take in the experience... half these buildings look like they can reach the clouds! The trainers school was perhaps an exception, only looking modest with about enough room for a reception area, one classroom and maybe a lecture hall.

Lucas grabs my handbag and pulls me closer, the crowd thickening around the trainer school, "W.. what's with the crowd? It's only a lecture..."

Lucas laughs and now it's my turn to be confused, as we finally get to the entrance two large looking men with seemingly an army of Machamps, Kangastans and Machokes holding back the crowds in front of them. Lucas flashes his trainers card and I follow suit, once they finish expecting them they open the door and hurry us through. Lucas smiles to me and shakes his card in my face, "Being Rowarks assistant has it's perks, this isn't just any Lecture you know..."

Hearing the crowd outside I catch my breathe, "With the sea of people we just had to push past I guessed that... so who is it?"

He laughs again, but this time it just annoys me and I shoot him a glare. Just as he is about to respond though, a woman with large blonde hair and a clipboard appears from nowhere, startling me and Lucas, "AHA! So they are here after all, now come along Lucas you're late." Lucas scratches his head awkwardly but before he gets a chance to explain himself the large woman turns to me, "You must be Dawn, well aren't you as cute as a button... wait... where's the other one?"

The woman looks at her clipboard and starts to look anxious, shifting her attention again to Lucas, who shakes his shoulders, "He said, 'Pokemon Masters don't have time for stupid lectures..' at least... that's the nice version of it... sorry Nancy."

The large blonde woman (who I'm guessing is Nancy) rubs her eyes with her fingers, if she got any more stressed I think she'd burst a blood vessel, "Do you know how hard it was to set this up? First Oak backs out, then Birch and his assistants and now one of you have too! Ok..ok... Calm down Nancy we can do this... we'll just have to move it to the smaller classroom, then let the press take pictures in the lecture room after.. yeah... YEAH!"

While Nancy is having this conversation to herself I look to Lucas and whisper quietly, "Does... she do this a lot?" By the small 'coo coo' sign he gives as an answer I'm going to guess that's a yes.

"Ok, follow me Lucas, Dawn." After the argument with herself is over Nancy guides us down from the reception area, down a small corridor and into a large classroom, "Let me just go and get the speaker, since it's just you two I'm going to trust you not to break anything until they get here.. ok?"

Lucas nods, waving her off as I say my goodbyes as well, even though I'm sure I'll see her on my way out. Turning to Lucas, I'm genuinely starting to get excited about this mystery speaker, judging by the crowds and the fact that two of the most famous Professors in the world where supposed to be in attendance it must be someone pretty special, "So, do I get to know who this person is yet or what?!"

Seemingly right on cue the door unclicks, and a amused smile forms on lucas's lips as he points to the form entering the small classroom, "Her."

I turn and my jaw drops in disbelief... not only is she possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on but I recognise her, her long black coat draping across the floor majesticly, like she's floating across the floor with such grace, and her face, it's... flawless. I'm suddenly very lost for words as i stare admiringly into this girls eyes... but luckily, she's the first to speak which breaks me from the trance she seems to have over me.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia..."

 _Hey Guys! It's me, the writer. I just want to say thanks for the support and since I am really enjoying writing this story I will set abit of a challenge for you. If we can get to 10 followers on this story before Sunday (the day chapter 3 should be put out) then I will put out the next chapter early. How early depends how quickly we get to 10 followers and if it doesn't work it will just go up on Sunday as usuall. So basically 10 follows = new chapter :D_

 _Obviously let me know what you thought of this chapter through reviews because that what keeps me wanting to write is hearing how much of a crap writer I am and how Dawn belongs with Ash (FYI not going to happen since this is based off games... Ash may make an appearance but thats allyou can hope for.)_

 _So follow, Favourite and all that good stuff, and see you later (Hopefully before next Sunday)_


	3. A New Perspective

_Hey guys! This is an attempt at a new POV, the next one will be back to Dawn but be sure to tell me what you think of this and let me know if you want it to be a one off or whether youd like me to do more chapters from different POV's. Plus Review because otherwise I might think something you like about the series isn't working and will change it and vice versa so let me know what you think! Thanks alot and remember to fave and follow too, so without further ado, chapter 3:_

Cynthia POV:

Ever since I as a little girl I always wanted to be a Pokemon Champion, so when I finally beat the elite 4 I was overwhelmed by the support of my region. Looking back at it now, I realise that I did take an easier path than those around me. I was chosen by my Grandmother, Professor Carolina to work on the Pokedex. The aim being to create the most basic Pokemon entries, giving me the resources to catch more Pokemon than any other trainer my age could dream of owning. On top of this the leagues Champion of 5 years had retired, meaning all I had to do was defeat the elite 4.

Despite this fact, the people of Sinnoh never doubted my ability as leader. Even at the young age of 20 they saw a power that they could rely on and rally behind. Though sometimes I admit I wasn't sure if I could live up to their huge expectations, here I am nearly 8 years later with their belief in me stronger than ever.

"Miss Champion, the meeting is ready to get under way if you'd like to start." Smiling, I snap back from my reminiscing and courtesy to the assistant as she leaves the room. Back to business, the last meeting before the Sinnoh Pokemon League takes its annual 2 month absence. Finally giving me, and the members of the Elite 4 some well earned rest.

"Hello everyone. I know you're all very excited for the absence from work but as you all know the remaining week we have left still has to be done professionally." I stare at the two youngest members of meeting, both of who are barely paying attention and only sit up once they notice me staring at them. Aaron, the youngest member of the group I could let slide, since it's his first year, but I'm pretty sure Flint gets off on being annoying.

Unfortunately for me , it's the latter that decides to speak up, "Yo, Cynthia. What's with all the formality? We had, like the best year ever! We have all the gyms up and running again so we can start the challengers to your title when we all get back, we smashed the Kalos idio... Oww! Bertha!"

The rest of the room chuckles, Bertha gives me a sly wink as Flint sits down rubbing his head, " Thank you, Bertha. And in term of beating the Kalos Region," A small cheer forms from the group, even Lucian who is usually reserved in inter-regional tournaments. Kalos was our opponent and we beat them in a 4-1 sweep, Flint being the only one that lost, "I distinctly remember you being the taint to our record? Even our new member Aaron lived up to Sinnoh standards but you let them drop."

Flint sinks in his chair, remembering his embarrassing display against Wikstorm, a steel type member of the elite 4 he should have dominated, but he got too cocky and was defeated rather easily, "Speaking of which, your bonuses for those who DID win, myself included, should be in your bank accounts by the end of the week. Oh, and now that the Gym battles have begun, Roark, Byrons son has taken over in the newly rebuilt Oreburgh City Gym. I'd appreciate it if you all stopped by at some point to show the Pokemon Leagues support."

They all nod, remembering themselves how daunting it was for them to start out as gym leaders. Aaron seems especially motivated, which isn't surprising since he was in charge of that gym last year.

"Is there any more business that needs addressing?" I ask the room, to which Lucian stands.

Taking a seat, I give him the stage, "I'm afraid this is terribly short notice but Alakazam seems to have a case of Pokerus. Therefore, I can no longer give a lecture on Pokemon Abilities as I had wished to tomorrow in Jubilife City. Professor Birch, Oak and Rowan where all sending this seasons assistants so I really wouldn't like to cancel... Is there anyway one of you could take my place while I take Alakazam to a specialist in Johto?"

Immediately all eyes turn to me. Even though everyone else has a basic knowledge of their own Pokemons ability's, I doubt they know them to the extent of me and Lucian, "Of course Lucian, I'm due to make another press event before the absence anyway. "

He smiles in relief, adjusting his glasses nervously, "Thank you Cynthia, I owe you one..."

"Just get Alakazam back to full health, we'll need your team at maximum strength if we wish to maintain our status as the worlds strongest region." Lucian thanks me again and I conclude the meeting with the usual PokeLeauge expectation crap and I'm out of there.

I had planned to visit my grandmother and do a press even closer to home, but I guess that will have to wait. Even though being a Pokemon Champion is hard work, doing little things like giving lectures makes it most rewarding. Giving aspiring Trainers tips and feeding them wisdom that they hopefully could use to even pass my own skills is what keeps the love for my title going, and what many others fail to recognise... That... and the 6 figure annual salary helps peak my interest...

"Cynthia, how nice to see you again! I trust your flight was fine?"

I sigh, shaking my head as Nancy welcomes me with one of her trademark hugs. She has gotten alot plumper since I last saw her, but her long blonde hair holding it's colour well for her age. Even with her wrinkles she still looks a good 10-15 years younger than she should at 5, "I'm fine, but my Togekiss isn't feeling too well at the moment. I'm afraid she may have mated with Princess Salvia's when I last went to visit her..."

I sigh, remembering the beauty of Princess Salvia. Once, when I was young, I had adored the Princess for her looks... and who didn't want to marry a real princess? But after actually meeting her for the first time for my champion crowning ceremony, I couldn't believe how dull she was... which was a genuine shame.

Nancy, who looks as overly concerned as usual, stops and turns to me, 2Oh Sweetie, you shouldn't have bothered coming, your Togekisses health is more important than lecturing a couple kids on something they probably know already..."

My ears perk up, she's about to turn and carry on leading me to the classroom when I start to put the pieces together, "Wait, a couple of students? Lucian told me this was for Oaks, Birch and Rowans assistants... Is that why we're going to the classroom?"

She sighs, and I curse Lucian under my breathe, "Yes dearie, didn't he tell you? You know how much Oak works, he didn't have time to choose an apprentice yet... and Birch is getting his Daughters wedding ready..."

I groan, Oak has always been unreliable at these things but Birch is usually true to his word, " Oh yeah, how is May doing anyway?"

Nancy smiles, "Great dear, just great. But of course, she wants you at the wedding. She really did look up to you. In fact, If it wasn't for you I'm pretty sure she never would've had the confidence to go for it with her wife in the first place."

I blush and change the topic, trying not to open up the can of worms that was my time in Hoenn... I'm glad the talk me and May had was the only thing she told people off... otherwise I'm pretty sure they'd take my title away from me on the spot. In my defence, I was a young, lonely, ad since I was the new champion men and women pretty much threw themselves at me. Men never interested was only the adorably cute and determined, if slightly sexually confused, women that I felt an attraction to.

"Here we are, your scheduled for two hours, but really anything over an hour will enough time for the cameras to get here so you can have that event you needed..."

I bow, thanking my assistant for her work and bracing myself... Hopefully Rowans assistants don't make this seem like a complete waste of time.

Opening the door, I see two young people idly chatting. Apparently about me, with the young boy with dark hair and a rather fashionable beret point in my direction as soon as enter, "Her."

I smile slightly, as his friend turns and sees me. Her hair is a dark blue, all the way down to her back, it shines and is obviously well kept after despite being covered in a cute, white beanie with two rather large yellow hair clips, both making her deep blue eyes stand out beautifully in a way I'm sure I've seen before. After a few moments of pondering where I may have seen her before I realise nobody has said anything, making the atmosphere suddenly very awkward. Especially with this cute girl now staring, open mouthed at me, which makes my cheeks burn slightly crimson, "Hi, I'm Cynthia."

Did I just say Hi, I'm Cynthia... What the fuck was that brain! I'm a Pokemon Champion and just because a cute, adorable girl... who's skirt, I've only just noticed, would be way too short for anyone with even slight curves. With this girls petite figure though, it jut adds to her charm rather than sex appeal. What was i talking about?

"I'm Lucas, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Champion. Sorry about Dawn, she seems to have... broken." I smile, seeing the girls Piplup start to get more and more agitated until it uses a very soft Pound on her, making her compose herself and her Piplup go back to jiggling along in her arms... it's rather an odd sight, but one that made an involuntary smile spread across my lips.

The girl shoots up and stands to attention next to the boy, which makes me rather uncomfortable to say the least, "Sorry Miss Champion... I... I just got a little star struck..."

I find myself smiling at the girl again, her head was huddled over, obviously embarrassed. Judging by the confused expression of her Piplup, she must not usually act like this, which makes my cheeks heat up, "It's fine. Can we cut out the formality of this though? I find it all very embarrassing. It's nice to meet you Lucas, and you too Dawn."

They both seem to visibly relax at my words, it helps when I act like myself around younger trainers rather than the hard shell I use on television and n the League. It makes them see me as more of a friend than a authority figure which I always saw as an important feature in a role model.

I make my way to the front of the classroom and sit on the large wooden desk, the two assistants make there way to two desks in the front row. As they move though my sight is only focused on one thing, the beauty that is the younger girl before me. Now that she stands I can see her petite figure is not as child like as i first thought, her black sleeveless top hugs to her body perfectly accentuating her body while still not making her look too slutty. she was adorable, no doubt about it, but I still couldn't place where I have seen her before.

As they take a seat, I try and hide my stares and try and find myself wanting to know more about the two pupils in front of me, "Ok, so you two seem to know who I am so why don't you introduce yourself. It's only fair."

They both look slightly surprised, I'm about to retract the idea when Lucas stands up, "Well... I'm Lucas. I've been assisting Rowark for a year nearly now and I hope to become a Professor myself when I finish my journey. In fact, I've already created a research paper on how a Pokemons move 'Sleep Powder' can be diluted when mixed with small traces of Mint Berry to make a safe and completely natural sleeping pill for people with Insomnia."

I'm actually slightly taken aback, "So your that Lucas? My apologies, but when I read it I was under the impression that it was Professor Rowans research?"

He smiles and scratches his head in that awkward way teenagers do when there embarrassed, "Well, we where both very excited about it and asked him to put his name on it so that people would actually pay attention to it." He sits back down with a content smile on his face, seemingly the mere fact that his plan worked in getting it out in the world is enough for him.

I turn my attention to the third person in the room, who seems to be having a small argument with her Piplup who seems to be pointing at me which is making Dawn terribly flustered, "Look, I admit it just stop pointing and behave please! Oh jeez..." She notices me and Lucas watching her, but her Pokemon seem oblivious, jumping up and down happily, like a crazed contestant on Family Feud who got a top answer.

Dawn put her hands in her head, which makes a twinge of sympathy. Obviously this was her first Pokemon, and it was at a stage where it was still bonding with her trainer, "You know, Pokemon like Piplup usually are very solitary." This peaks Dawns interest, making her look up to me. Her eyes are huge oceans of blue, and for a moment I forget what I was going to say. She looked embarrassed and upset, like when a young girl is teased on the playground about a crush. Sitting there, so innocent and sullen, I wanted to give her a hug.

I managed to regain my composure, however, and remember my train of thought, still staring into her eyes, "Do you have trouble keeping it in it's ball?" Dawns eyes brighten slightly as she nods, keeping her lips sealed and returning my gaze, "Well, it means that Piplup sees you as a mother figure. In the wild, they don't usually get seen by humans, and its even rarer for them to be caught since they always wan't to be alone. So, imagine how much Piplup must love you, even though it approached a different trainer, and was given to you, it still follows orders and wants to be in you'r company despite you not having a single gym badge... now I don't know about you, but I'd feel pretty special if that where me..." my cheeks go bright red, making me bury my neck in my scarf and finally breaking eye contact with Dawn.

Like he was trying to prove my point, Piplup jumps back into Dawns arms and hugs her slight bust, resting his head in between them innocently which makes me and Dawn share a giggle, but makes Lucas look very self concious. Thats when I remember there was a reason i actually came here. I'm about to stand but Dawn smiles to me in possibly the most innocent, and adorable way possible and gives me a very quiet, "T..thanks.." It's so quiet I think I imagined it, but no, this girl who seems to be the cutest thing ever does genuinely seem happy, and that's enough for me.

I continue the next hour with what I had planned to, about ability's and how they vary on different types of Pokemon and how these abilities that are there for Pokemon to use interns of survival and how you can use them to your advantage in trainer battles. Lucas seemed to already have a decent understanding of this, Dawn and her Piplup on the other hand, seemed dumbfounded by the idea.

"So if Piplup goes to low health, how will I know when his water type moves get more powerful?

Smiling I shake my head slightly, despite her enthusiasm she doesn't quiet seem to get that it isn't always a physical change, "You won't be able to tell... but your Pokemon will just get kind of a second wind. It stacks up so that each water type move he does when he is hurt makes the next one more powerful by about 50%. As I said, in the wild it would be used for when Pokemon need to flee from an attacker. It also works well with Piplup in particular because there Hidden Ability is Defiant, so if a Pokemon tries to make them slower it increases his adrenaline levels and make him gain a stronger attack.

Dawn nods her head slowly, like she's trying to take in the barrage of information I just gave her carefully, "Ok... so, if Piplup is close to fainting and I use a water move then it increases the power of his next water move. I can use Piplups speed to focus on evading attacks while just hitting the opponent with water moves at a distance, then if they try to lower his speed or any other stat his normal attack power increases so he can finish the match with a pound or something stronger eventually...the water moves should have hurt the other pokemon so much that the pound would either win it for Piplup or make it a lot easier for when I catch another Pokemon!"

Dawn jumps up in the air, seemingly caught up in the excitement of the scenario she had created, unfortunately I found the enthusiasm rather contagious, "Thats right! Personally I believe a if that's the tactic you want to go with, you should try focusing on catching a speedy pokemon like Starly."

She suddenly blushes a little and lowers back down into her a chair, I'm left wondering what said wrong when Lucas, who is in the middle of writing notes, points out the elephant in the room, "Dawn tried to catch a couple of those today... it didn't go too well..." obviously unimpressed at telling me how she couldn't catch a pokemon, Dawn gives Lucas a death stare, asking him return to his notes and making me giggle again... I seem to be doing this a lot around this girl.

"Is that true Dawn?"

She nods slightly, gesturing to her Piplup, who's now sound asleep in her arms, "It's Piplup, his attack is too strong. I keep making Pokemon faint, even when I tell him to go easy on them them..."

I let out a knowing sigh, obviously I misread how much this Piplup is attached to Dawn already... which is impressive to say the least, "Dawn, do you know earlier when I told you Piplup and you must have a strong connection? Well, if you want to catch more Pokemon it would mean spending less time with him to train them. So, maybe he isn't going as easy on them as you think?"

I try and put it gently but as soon as she realises it she face palms, "Oh god... I'm so stupid.."

I shake my head, "No, your just too trusting. Just because a Pokemons yours doesn't mean it will obey 100%, since Piplups like to be alone he just got selfish... I'll tell you what... are you still planning to go to Oreburgh tomorrow?"

She nods, "Yeah, I was going to spend the day training and maybe if Piplups new move gets better even stay over and challenge the Gym leader."

I give her a smile, but before I can share my idea Nancy burst into the room, looking rather flustered, making Lucas and Dawn both jump, "Cynthia! The press are here early and since it's only two students I thought you'd be done by now..."

I sigh, a champion can never rest it seems, "Of course, I'll be in the lecture hall in minutes. Let me just finish up here." She nods and goes back out the room like a women possessed... I really should give her more time off. I turn my attention back to Dawn and Lucas, "What about you Lucas, where are you planning on going next?"

He has just finished his notes and is cramming them into his bag hastily, "Well, I'm not heading to the Gym or anything. I was just going to help Rowan out for a couple more days before heading to Hearthome City, see if I could meet Bebe and see if she would read my paper..."

This doesn't surprise me, Bebe is a great scientist who controls the Pokemon storage system for this region. Lucas strikes me as a rather intelligent person, so I think they'd get along well, "Well, I'll send her your paper in advance. I've met with her to test her new versions of the boxes and she always complains about having nothing other to do than tinker with the storage system so it'll be right up her alley."

Lucas seems actually surprised, in fact he's so excited for a brief moment I think he's going to either start to well up or jump up and down in joy... luckily he does neither. I get up to leave and start to say my goodbyes, Nancy has re appeared in the doorway and doesn't look happy... that's when I remember what I was about to say to Dawn, "So, am i ok to come with you to Orebourgh? I need to introduce myself officially to the gym leader anyway so..."

"Yes!" Dawn blurts it out, but she immediately covers her mouth, trying not to seem too eager but failing epicly, "I mean... if your sure..."

Giggling i open the door, "12 am at the Eastern path, I'll make sure to get Ice-Cream."

"Dawn smiles, and as I'm leaving I hear her conformation which nearly makes me stop in my tracks, until I realise the light heartedness of the statement,

"It's a date!"


	4. She Let Me Free

_Well, new chapter. Sorry it wasnt on a sunday but internet problems yada yada... Enjoy and reviews are always appreciated._

Dawns POV:

Lying in the small hostile bed I stare at the ceiling, knowing even trying to sleep would be futile with my heart racing so fast I'm convinced it's about to burst through my chest and all because of the girl who I'd had dreams about meeting was exactly as I hoped. Beautiful, modest, and so stunningly beautiful just thinking of her and how she looked makes me feel flustered.

I don't get it, I never felt like this for anybody... especially not a girl... a girl who, despite looking only 20 at most, was at least 8-9 years older than me. She probably sees me as a child and in a way that makes how I'm feeling a lot worse, because there's no way a huge Champion of a Pokemon region would ever think I'm cute, never mind reciprocate the way I feel about her.

Sitting up, I look at Piplup. He's spread out on my stomach, head sitting just underneath my chest as I stroke his neck, making him chirp very faintly, but happily in his sleep. I think that Cynthia liked Piplup; she kept stealing glances at his face when he was sleeping with his head on my chest. Weirdly though, she looked rather embarrassed about it when I caught her glancing, making her face go a adorable shade of red that made my heart flutter... I let my head fall against the backboard of the bed and smile...

Thinking about it, i must sound like a lovesick child. It's not like I can help it, Cynthia was the first woman who wasn't my mother that I genuinely looked up to, the person I saw as a role model and the first person to ever make me question my sexuality all those years ago. Not that I ever acted upon my thoughts anywhere other than in private, and even then I never considered myself gay.

If I was telling the truth to myself however, I have never liked men, but then again I've never been interested in women either... only ever one.

I remember the time rather vividly in my head, it was when I was about 13 and children who hadn't gone on adventures yet where starting to couple up and start romantic relationships. I have to admit that I did start to see people differently but I never felt so strongly about someone that they stood out.

Now that I think about it, my reluctance to start dating was the cause of the bulling that I got through the year. Back when I was 13, two boys where best friends and part of the social elite in my school, something that I was very distant from. They both confessed to me at the same time and i rejected them both, which would've been fine since neither of the boys where the type to go shit talking a girl just because they got rejected. No, the problem was that the most popular girl, Kaitlin, had followed us and spread the rumour that the reason I rejected them was because I was actually Homosexual. This made my life hell for a couple of years and I'm forced to be reminded of the dark times whenever I look at my ankles, those scars representing both physical and mental pain from the period, and how I'll probably never fully ever get over either.

Wiping a tear away from my face I pull my socks up. It's not a nice feeling, being accused of something that nobody should be ashamed about. I couldn't get changed for Gym class without girls making fun of me, showing me their bras and panties and then accusing me of getting turned on, cornering me and making me prove to them I was aroused before they'd leave me be. That was only if they felt the usual of insults, giving anyone who stood up for me the same abuse (only for the day though) and on the occasional getting spat on wasn't enough mental torture for me that day.

I let out a couple more tears before composing myself, not letting myself get dragged down by the past, after all, it was that same summer that I saw the woman of my dreams for the first time.

I was still 13, my mother knew that something was wrong with me but my silence on my bulling was not to be broken, more out of embarrassment than fear of what the girls would do if they found out I told on them. Instead of making me tell her she chose a different path, and took me to the Pokemon league where there would be a grand tournament to decide who would take the place of the retiring champion for Sinnoh. I remember my mom showing me the tickets she got as a bonus from work and I was so happy I didn't sleep for weeks.

Giggling to myself I remember the long line to get into the tournament, even with my moms special passes it still took us an hour to get to our seats but they where perfect. Right in the middle of the battle area, so close to the side line I could feel the heat from the pre-match fire breathers all the way from Johto. Everyone with even a slight interest in Pokemon battles in all regions watched the tournament, with over 20 participants the battles where so intense and a true spectacle.

Before the tournament started the clear favourite was a young trainer named Kone. There had never been a black champion in Sinnoh, but with him and his Dragonite having been first to defeat all 8 gym leaders in nearly record time, it looked as if it was all going to change. Even I wanted him to win, that was until I saw her.

From the moment she walked out onto the field she looked at home, like the fact that she was in a stadium filled with nearly a hundred thousand people was just part of her usual routine. She was one of the underdogs of the tournament, having only defeated her 8th gym badge days before applications closed, so she fought one of the more seasoned trainers who was expected to do well first. I remember the smug look on the veterans face when he entered the arena, not that it lasted long.

Cynthia was simply too good for him, her staple Garchomp destroyed all of his pokemon with Cynthia only needing to give the simplest of instructions. It was the first time I'd ever seen Pokemon and Trainer look made for each other, I was in awe, and I wasn't the only one. The atmosphere became more electric and more intense with each of the veterans pokemon that went down, even his staple Machamp and in less than 10 minutes the fight was over, Garchomp dominating his Pokemon 6-0.

Despite the crowd cheering wildly and the commentators in the arena singing her praise once the job had been done Cynthia didn't seem surprised, unlike everyone else in the world. She simply calmly walked to her Garchomp, stroked it gently and gestured for it to follow her down the tunnel, it was only then that the reason she chose her staple Pokemon to go first was clear. She wanted to send a message, and it worked.

The Tournament was placed in a knockout format, with Cynthia now the favourite to reach the final on one side and Kone the favourite on the other. Safe to say neither of them disappointed.

There was a short interval between each fight, only 10 minutes for the trainers to heal there Pokemon, but for the final battle an hour long break meant that everyone could take a breather and the ad companies could get their moneys worth. My mother had taken me to a backstage area, since she was good friends with a lot of the VIP guests from the contest world. I wasn't quite sure what we where doing there, since all the people here seemed to be the people my mother tried to avoid, that's where my train of thought goes blank, my young 13 year old mind not quiet comprehending what I was seeing.

My mother, had appeared out of nowhere and was talking to Cynthia... CYNTHIA! The trainer who in that day become the woman I wanted to be like, and the one I had been routing for all day. Slowly, as my mother pointed my way, Cynthia suddenly looked serious and seemed to be agreeing with my mother about something... that's when she started walking over to me...

I stood, completely still as the blonde haired beauty elegantly came to the quiet, hidden away booth my mother had seated me in and smiled in a way I would soon become addicted to, "Hey there, you're Dawn right?"

In the heat of the moment and after the year of torment I had prior to this moment it all seemed too perfect, any minute something had to go wrong so I just nodded slightly with my eyes glued to her.

Cynthia took a seat next to me, her smile staying stuck on her face. It is rather odd looking back at this, because despite the fact that Cynthia had been smiling all that time it never looked fake, or put on. She genuinely looked happy to be in my acquaintance and it made me feel... happy... for the first time in what must have been months, "Well, Dawn I'm Cynthia."

She reaches out a hand and i grabbed it tentatively, making sure not to hurt her an be as soft as possible, Quietly, I muster up the only response I can think of I... I know..."

The tall, relaxed woman across from me chuckled, " Well, I know who you are too."

My eyes widen, sitting up slightly I started to twiddle my thumbs. Trying to hide the excitement in my voice, "Y...You do?"

She nods slightly, her face getting slightly more serious, and a lot more comforting than before, making me slightly anxious, "Joanne told me about your problems at school, do you mind telling me about that?"

I gulped and looked down at my feet while I carefully revised my answer in my head; for some reason, I completely trusted her and wanted to tell her the truth. I guess it was jut the aura that she had... or its the fact that she was the prettiest girl I had ever laid eyes on and I would've probably told her my bank details if she asked... and if I had a bank that is. Taking a deep breath, I look down at the table, "Well... I never really liked the guys in my school. There was this girl who heard me reject a confession from... from two of the most popular guys in school... so she started telling everyone it was because I was a lesbian..."

I paused, expecting Cynthia to be at least slightly shocked or disturbed like when anyone else hears the rumour. To my pleasure though she doesn't even flinch, her comforting eyes locking onto mine like a tractor beam forcing me to look her in the eyes, "Go on..."

I did as i was told, the words becoming a lot more natural to me and requiring less thought as I go on, "At first, It didn't really affect me. But.. then it got harder to ignore the comments... to ignore the way everyone looked at me when I walked down the halls. Eventually the teachers did get involved, the girls still teased me though, and when the teachers don't look...like in Gym class..."

The words got stuck in my throat, Cynthia looks distraught but silently wills me to go on, wiping a tear as it rolls down my cheek with her handkerchief "They.. they accuse me of being a pervert, that I was probably getting... umm... excited... by them just getting undressed around me and..."

The tears continue to roll down my cheeks, sniffling slightly Cynthia waits patiently, her own eyes where even tearing up, not to the extent of my own of course. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Cynthia the rest but she took one of my hands and suddenly my whole body felt warmer, "Dawn, you don't have to go on if you don't want to..."

I shook my head slowly, she just squeezed my hand and I waited for me to compose myself, "The girls, while... while they where in their underwear I did feel strange... it wasn't a bad kind of strange... But with all the girls teasing me and accusing me... of being a... a... a pervert... I didn't get like...a...aroused. They never believe me... so.. so they make me... make show them. At first I didn't have a choice... they'd jut hold me down and... expose me... to show I wasn't... 'wet'. As time went on though... they became more rough. They'd slap me sometimes... take off my... my bra for no reason... If they hadn't found my cuts... I don't think they would have stopped..."

Cynthia stares at me, deeply and with fire in her eyes that makes me unsettled, either she was really pissed off or in utter disbelief... to this day I'm still not 100 percent sure, "Cuts?"

Her voice was still smooth like caramel, putting me back at ease slightly as I nod slowly, "On... my ankle."

"Who..."

"Me." I intercept her question and look at the table indifferently, at the time I didn't think that there where many negatives to it. It got them to stop tormenting me (Physically anyway) and made the pain I feel inside about who I really was go away... Looking back now it wasn't the right thing to do. I was annoyed at myself for being Homosexual and told myself I can't for so long, only then, talking to Cynthia make me realise that mabye it really was who i was. I certainly felt something towards her at the very least, who wouldn't.

"Show me." She says this bluntly, making me feel like I miss heard her, "You said it was your ankle? if you wouldn't mind I'd like to see."

She says it the second time slightly more cautiously, and I tentatively nod my head, "You... you won't tell anyone else... that goes for everything I've.. I've told you... please Cynthia."

I look at her pleadingly and I see her reluctance to agree, obviously she had planned to tell my mother all of this up until that point, "Dawn, I promise. But that doesn't mean I wont help you. That too, I promise to do."

Satisfied with her promise I lift my right foot up and remove my pink boot, slowly, I press my foot , with only white fluffy bunny socks covering my foot, "It... its just below the top..." Blushing I held my face in my hands and could only let Cynthia discover the jaded, horrifying scars for herself.

For a moment after she lowers my sock below my heel she was silent, not wanting to look at her while she sees the most private part of my body I keep my face in my hand. After a couple of minutes I think about looking up to make sure she's still there when I feel a light, soft touch of Cynthia's free hand over my scars. Soon after this she lifts my sock back up and I hurry to get my boot back on while she speaks, "I will be silent about your scars, and the bullying. BUT you have to promise to never do that again, it is dangerous Dawn. Your young, beautiful and from what I've been told you have a great head on those shoulders... don't forget that."

I blush a beetroot red and Cynthia's smile returns, I still have one last question to ask though as I feared our time was coming to an end, "But... What if I am gay... will people always b like this?"

Getting up to leave she shakes her head, "They will try, but you shouldn't let them."

I shake my head, dissatisfied at the answer, "Well, that's easy for you to say. But there's never been a gay champion before..."

Cynthia strokes a stray hair behind her ear expertly, making her look even more beautiful than before with the fluid movement, "Not yet anyway." with that, she winks to me and walks of, leaving me alone until my mother finally returns to take us back to our seats.

I wasn't sure what Cynthia meant at the time, but after defeating Kone (while only having to use half her party) and going on to beat the Elite 4 it was announced that Sinnoh had a new champion... and the world had it's first gay one.

With that memory soundly drifting through her mind she idly murmurs into a deep sleep.


End file.
